Ulquiorra, the Gods, and a Toad
by NobleDragon12
Summary: Ichigo became the King of Gods while Ulquiorra became the God of Emotion. What happens when Ulquoirra regains his memories and is sent to Hogwarts to stop the destruction of the wizards with Ichigo. Harry-is-Ulquiorra and brotherly Ichigo/Ulquiorra
1. 1:My Life and Death

**Hello and thank you for reading, but first some warnings I'm still new to this and the story may be bad. There maybe some OOCness and I'm sorry I'll try to make the characters as they are with some exceptions. Also, I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter but I wish I did. Some charaters that should be dead are "alive" i.e. Ulqiorra. Some child abuse, you have been warned.**

When Ichigo got his powers back the last thing he was expecting was becoming the King of Gods. It all started out when he, Shiro and Zangetsu souls came togather, at first nothing happened. Then Ichigo started to get white streaks in his hair that now reached the middle of his back. One of his eyes turned molten gold and the whites of his eye turning black, like Shiros'. Needless to say he didn't understand what was going on.

After some time he grew wings, one was black with red streaks and the other was white with green streaks. There was a captain meeting and the Soul King showed up. "Ichigo, you have now become the King of Gods" "WHAT!?" "Listen until I finish. Since you were chosen you need to get in control of your new powers and others may soon follow in becoming gods, at least one will"

Ichigo and the others were staring at the Soul King. Then Ichigo said"You know what, I'm not even surprised anymore, anything else life changing you like to say" "Actually, yes. Come in, no need to be scared"

In came a face that was very pale with green streaks beneth his eyes, looking like tear marks, with his usual emotionless face. "ULQIORRA!?" was the general reply. "What is the meaning of this!?" Ichigo shouted. "Ulquiorra had survived your attack. But it isn't why he his here. He is here because he never wanted to be on Aizens' side and was waiting so he could kill him". Silence.

"So what do you want us to do and why bring him to us, when this isn't such a big deal" asked the Head Captain. "It is a big deal beacuse he became the God of Emotions". 3...2...1 "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Ichigo was rolling on the ground and some of the captains were right along with him while others where trying to hold thiers in.

"SILENCE!" the Head Captain Bellowed. Everyone stopped laughing and turned toward the Soul King to see if he anything else to say. "Thank you. I would also like to say that Uliquiorra will be getting his memories back from when he was alive, so he may start to act differently. That is all, good day". Then the Soul King left.

Everyone stood there in awkward silenece. "Well then. Welcome Ulqiorra Ciffer to the Soul Society".

It took some time when everyone was calm about having an Arrancar in the Soul Society, but after everyone realized that Ulquiorra wasn't going to hurt them they setteled down. It was also around this time Ulquiorra had his memories come back to him.

 _A womans' scream begging to not to harm her child, then a green light._

 _"Boy! Make breakfast perfect or I_ _ **will**_ _burn you on the stove" "Yes Uncle Vernon" "Good. Then after get the mail and get your chores from Petuina" "Yes"_

'Was that my life'

He saw more memories like that one, and remembered everything **they** had done to him.

 _A boy who looked about six was tending a garden outside of a house. One might find this normal, if only it wasn't blistering hot outside and the boy looking far to skinny. At night you would see the boy going back inside the house, then you remember you didn't see him eat or drink._

'Drink and food were always precious to me'

 _The pain on his back was unbearable as his uncle was slowly carving_ _ **FREAK**_ _on his back because the meat was left on the stove a little too long. His uncle would repeatly go over the mark so that when he died it would still be there. "This is what you deserve_ _ **freak**_ _, for burning the dinner"_

'So that is where that scar...came from'

 _A child that loooked like a pig was running after him while he tried to get away only to get caught "This is what you deserve for running away from me, wait until dad hears about this" 'Please don't tell' "Okay" Then pain._

'I...was never...fast enough' __

 _A man that looked liked a walrus came through the door and made his way to a little boy, who looked no older than eight, but was ten. "Boy I just got demoted, I bet that you did something you_ _ **freak**_ _". The boy was scared because he knew what came next. Then a woman who looked like a horse and a child that looked liked a pig were behind him._

 _"Vernon that is horrible, Dudders, why don't you get some food" "Okay," then 'Dudders' went away. The only thing he saw was a fist coming down. The woman just looked on, doing nothing._ 'No...that...couldn't...be...me...right?' _His side expolded with pain. He didn't know what was going on, 'I must have done something very wrong'_ 'No...that...isn't...right' _"Boy you will_ _ **pay**_ _" Then the pain increased and he was starting to black out, until he knew no more._

'No...no'

 _He woke up only to see his dead body in front of him, being carried away to the basement where no one would find it._ 'That...cannot...be...me...but...is' _He blacked out again only to wake up in the far past._

'That...was...me'

He felt something wet run down his face, only to realiaze that it was tears. He came back into focus only to see people lookin at him shock and crying too. He was at a captain meeting 'I forgot I was here'

"He must have got his memories back" "Hey are you okay" asked Ichigo. He had a face that said You-will-tell-what-is-wrong. So Ulquiorra told his tale of his time alive and when he was done, everyone had a different face.

Some, like Ichigo, looked beyond out raged that people would do that to a child. Others, like Byakua sat with a look of bearley consealed rage. However, Kurostuchi looked like he wanted to test some experiments on them and no one was going to stop him. "We have to find these...animals and bring them here, that is an order" said the Head Captain. "Why" came Ulquiorra's reply. "Because you are the God of Emotion, you're now part of the Soul Society or it's the right thing to do. Take your pick" Ichigo stated, seething.

A small smile graced Uliquiorras' normaly emotionless face. "Thank you" and that was all the captains and lieutenants to want to send the Dursley's to Hell for hurting, what they considered, brother.


	2. 2: The Great Hall and Dorm

**Thank you for reading and I now realize that I made some BIG mistakes and correcting them in this new chapter. This was brought to my attention by Sakura Lisel, so thank you for reviewing as I'm still new to this. This is Chapter 2, but with no one reconizing Ulquiorra. Maybe Sirius/Remus will reconize him as they saw Harry/Ulquiorra before he died and without his scar and THEN it will raise questions. He does know his alive name (Harry Potter) because Ichigo found it, but he keeps Ulqiorra as his name. He didn't die by Voldemort he was killed by his "Uncle" who beat him to death when he was 4ish, like the summer before he went to school. Now some warnings: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, helpfull reviews like Sakura Lisel did IS taken noticed so reviews help a lot. Characters maybe OOC, but will try my best.**

Albus Dumbledor wasn't a happy man at the moment, for you see his pawn the-boy-who-lived, just died. He even paid the Dursleys to not kill him, but they did it anyway. Why? Because Vernon got demoted. 'Well that Longbottom child would still work'.

So the years past as how we know them, but with Neville as the main character instead. Until the 5th year, that is when "Harry Potter" came back.

 **P.O.V Change: Soul Society**

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were asked to come to the Head Captain for a mission. Now while they are gods, they still want to help around in anyway they can and that means taking missions. However they choose thier own missions, so far they have only been on a few.

All the captains and lieutenants were there. "You wanted to see us" Ulqiorra asked. "Yes, in fact now that you have regained your memeories, we looked in who you were, and found out your name was Harry James Potter. Now you all know of the magical commuinity" They all nodded their heads.

"It turned out that Ulquiorra was the-boy-who-lived" "What!?" "We have also found out that a man named Dumbledor Albus put him there on purpose so he could become his pawn" After that sentance the room, once again, was filled with anger. "It is true" Everyone looked at Ichigo.

"I used my powers as the King of Gods to see what had happened. I almost killed Dumbledor when I found that out. I saw that he **P.O.V Change: Soul Society**

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were asked to come to the Head Captain for a mission. Now while they are gods, they still want to help around in anyway they can and that means taking missions. However they choose thier own missions, so far they have only been on a few.

All the captains and lieutenants were there. "You wanted to see us" Ulqiorra asked. "Yes, in fact now that you have regained your memeories, we looked in who you were, and found out your name was Harry James Potter. Now you all know of the magical commuinity" They all nodded their heads.

"It turned out that Ulquiorra was the-boy-who-lived" "What!?" "We have also found out that a man named Dumbledor Albus put him there on purpose so he could become his pawn" After that sentance the room, once again, was filled with anger. "It is true" Everyone looked at Ichigo.

"I used my powers as the King of Gods to see what had happened. I almost killed Dumbledor when I found that out. I saw that he wanted to use Ulquiorra for his own game with the help of a family called the Weaslys. Now he is using a boy by the name of Longbottom Neville to complete what Ulqiorra was supposed to do"

Everyone looked furious that Dumbledor would do such a thing.

"Also I found out that a Granger Hermione is with Dumbledor too. However, some of the Weaslys Don't like what is happening, and their names are Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill. However, only Fred and George are still connected to the family."

"This is why we want you, Ulquiorra and Ichigo, to go to Hogwarts, so we can try to free the students from Dumbledor and bring him down, along with Riddle Tom who goes by the name of Voldemort. Do you accept?" asked the Head Captain "Yes" came from both. "Now Ulquiorra you will be going as a 5th year student, to keep an eye on the Golden Trio, and Ichigo will be going as a assistant teacher.

"Now we already got your supplys, you won't be able to wield wands as you have to much power, now you will be going a week before the school starts and you will receive more information when the time comes. Dismissed"

 **P.O.V Change: Hogwarts Express, Neville and Luna**

Neville and Luna were sitting togather in a compartment when the door slide open. There stood two people. One had orange hair with white streaks going to the bottom of his back, and had his right side of his covered, along with his eye. The one that was showing was a honey brown color. The other one was shorter. He had messy raven colored hair and emerald eyes.

"Can we sit here?" asked the emeral eyed one, in monotone. "Sure, I don't see why not" Neville replyed. The two strangers sat down and introduced themselves. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and the emotionless one is Ulquiorra Ciffer" "My name is Luna Lovegood, but everyone calls me 'Loony'" " Why do they do that" "Because I see things others can't" Ichigo and Ulquiorra shared a look.

"My name is Neville Longbottom", Neville waited for the gushing to come, but it didn't. They started talking when Ron and Hermione entered. Ichigo and Ulquiorra didn't seem so friendly, but were still polite to them. Draco came in some time later, and no one expected what could have happened except Ichigo and Ulqiorra.

The compartment door opened to reveal Draco. "Look it's mudblood, Weasl and Bottom. Who might you be?" What Ichigo said next no one expected, but Ulquiorra. "Your new professor and a dention" Dracos' face went white as he shut the compartment door. "What" Was Ichigo's brilliant reply when he them staring at him.

The rest of the train ride was filled with questions.

 **P.O.V Change: Great Hall, Dumbledor**

I could see the students filtering in through the doors. Everything was perfect, Umbridge as the DADA professor, and Japan even sent two representatives! Yes, every thing was prefect. So when the students were sorted I made the annuncement.

"This year we will be having two representatives from Japan, please come in" As the doors opened, two people walked in. The one that caught my attention was the shorter as he had messy raven hair and emerald eyes. He looked like Harry Potter, but as they came closer, he had no lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. 'After all Harry Potter is dead, and he won't be coming back' He didn't know how wrong, yet how right he was.

"These two are representatives from Japan. One of them will be an assistent teacher and help where he sees fit. He has all the power of a normal teacher, so please welcome professor Ichigo Kurosaki" As he jestured to Ichigo "The other will be a student that will attened any class he pleases, to juge the class. He will also be sorted and will be staying in his house, but will leave if he doesn't deem the house fit for him, he will be in the 5th year. Please welcome Ulquiorra Ciffer. Now for the sorting"

Ulquiorra sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head. For seven minutes, nothing moved or made a sound, then "GRIFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Ulquiorra went to sit at the red and gold table. 'Everything is going as planned'

 **P.O.V Change: Great Hall, Ulqiorra**

Ulquiorra went to sit by the Golden Trio, as two red-heads sat on either side of him "Look a new student Fred" "Your right Geroge" "I wonder-" "If he can-" "Smile" The two finished the sentence togather. "I have never smiled" Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Ulquiorra. He could feel how they didn't believe him and pity.

This was one of his powers as he could feel everyone's emotions, but more than any empath. He could feel emotions of ones past, present, and even future. He could also control what a person feels, to trusting him for the rest of their lives, or just calming them down. He could even control who's feelings he wanted to feel or none at all.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "Yes, and I'm not lying, I have never smiled, not even when I was younger" Everyone gave him pitying stares, but the twins decieded to do something about it "How about-" "Who ever makes-" "Ulquiorra smile-" "Gets to have-" "one of new products!" "But what if you win?" asked Hermione. "You'll-" "See"

Dumbledor got up and made his usual speech when the new DADA professor made her speech. No one liked her as they went up to their dorms.

 **In the dorms**

Neville and Seamus started to fight when Ulquiorra came in. 'I thought I felt negitive emotions. Time to stop this useless fight' Ulquiorra grabbed both boys from their collers and said "If you want to fight, don't do it when other people are getting ready for bed" He sat the two boys down as everyone looked at him in awe "Yes?"

"How did you do that?" asked the trash red-head. "It doesn't matter to trash like you how I did it"" "What did you say to me" Everyone stopped talking to listen in on the conversation, because Rons' anger was great and everyone who got on his bad side was sure to regret it. "You heard me trash" "I could place you in detention for that" "I don't need to listen to trash like you"

Ron pulled out his wand and shot a stunning spell at Ulquiorra, no one saw Ulquiorra move as he pulled Rons' wand away from him. No one expected the wand to start smoking, Ulquiorra dropped the wand on the floor. "I must've forgotten that I can't hold a wand"

As he said that, he went over to his bed and pulled the curtains closed. no one saw him movw to get dressed.

 **Some quick this I would like to say is that school is awful and I can't write everyday. If you want pairings please let me know and I will try to see if I can make it work. That is all, bye.**


	3. 3:The Nightmare

**Thank you for reading. IMPORTANT: I have made MAJOR changes to chapter two. Here's the gist: I made it so no one recognized Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra still called Ron trash, but it will be better if you just read the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. Also thank you for Roxas131 for suggesting UlqiorraxLuna but will wait to see if there are any other suggestins. It doesn't have to be Ulqiorraxsomeone either.**

 **Dumbledor's office, General P.O.V**

Thank you all for joining us, now anything you like to say" Dumbledor asked. "Yes" said Ichigo. "It's about Ulquiorra" "What is it" Sanpe drawled. Ichigo sighed "He calls people he doesn't like or respect trash. Before you ask, no, you can't force him and taking away pionts or giving detentions won't work. Trust me, I tried, along with everyone else. He won't call any teachers trash, but if you do something he really **doesn't** like and students are fair game"

"Hem hem" "Yes Delores" asked Dumbledor. "Well I was wondering if you really tried" Ichigo replyed with "Trust us we tried, some idiot even took away his weapon, which didn't end well" Ichigo shivered at the end. "Does he have permission to use it" the Toad asked. "Yes and so do I

"Another thing you should know is that he has been having nightmares. Lately it's down a few times a month, but I have a feeling he will be getting one tonight. Just so you know, my gut feelings have never been wrong, so expect to be waken in the middle of the night" With Ichigo's word of warning, the staff went to bed.

 **Griffindor Tower, 5th Year Boy's Room**

They woke with a scream. "Wat's happin?" Was Rons' wonderous question. "Seamus, get Professor McGonagall" Neville told him. Seamus ran out to get the professor. "I'm going to try to get Ulquiorra up" But Neville felt fear, fear so very powerful that even he, was reluctent to do what he said. He went over to Ulquiorras' bed and pulled away the curtians to find him thrashing around. Neville and everyone else was paralized by pure fear.

Just then, McGonagall and Ichigo burst into the room. Ichigo quickly went to Ulquiorras' bed. He grabbed Ulquiorra, who was trying to get away from him, and started rocking back and forth saying "It's just a dream. Whoever you are seeing is going to pay. It's just a dream" Ulquiorra woke up with tears streaming down his face. "I-I-I was with **them**.The-they put a hot ir-iron rod on my-my back. I-it hu-r-rt s-so m-uch"

Everyone in the room gasped as they heard this. "Shh shh. You're away from them, they can't hurt you. You're so much stronger than them" As Ichigo was saying this, everyone felt extreme sadness, but comfort that they were okay. "Stay here, please" Ulquiorra pleaded. "Okay, I'll stay" As Ulquiorra drifted off to sleep, they all heard "Thank you, brother"

 **The Great Hall: Genral P.O.V**

By morning, everyone heard what had happen. The Hall doors opened and Ulquiorra walked in, and all chatter stopped. Draco Malfoy walked up and said "Scared of the dark, so you had to call your brother to make the nightmares go away" The Hall suddenly became hard to breath "I have no reason to reply to trash like you" Ichigo came up behind Draco and said "Malfoy, you have dentention for making fun of very real fears and 100 points from Slytherin. You have heard this, so I can assume that you know what he said, which I won't remind you of here.

"Also, if I find out that you insulted Ulquiorra or hurt him in anyway again, _**a detention will be the least of your worries. That goes for everyone else too**_ " __At the end of his speech his voice became disorted, like a hundred voices were speaking at once. Later, some students swore that they saw his eye flash molten gold and the whites of his eye turn back. No one moved for a minute before Ichigo went to the teachers table and Ulquiorra to the Griffindor table.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they breath again. "Bloody hell. What was that?" Ron asked with the question they were all thinking "We have no reason to tell trash like you" Rons' face turned beat red and he was about to open his mouth when "Kurosaki will make due with his threat, so unless you are suicidal, I don't think it will be wise to say anything"

Ron quickly shut his mouth, as he remembered what Ichigo said and how his voice changed. "Hem, hem" Everyone looked up to see the toad next to Ichigo "Can I help you?" The toad gained a sickly sweet smile before she said "An unregistered creature, cannot take a job. You are also unidentified, so you are not allowed to teach" Everyone realized that what she said was true and they could all see the triumphant look on her face.

The smile soon fell as they all saw the smirk on Ichigos' face "Well you can't do anything about it because I'm not a citizain of this country and I'm already registered in Japan, so you can back off, or Ulquiorra and me can go home. I must also say that my side won't be happy and can ruin any further attemts to a partnership" Umbridge went pale as what he said was true.

"Now if you have no need to question me and my homeland anymore, you can leave" Umbridge spluttered then marched out of The Great Hall. McGonagall came down with their timetables and said "Mr. Ciffer, you may chose to fallow someone to their class" "Thank you" " We have History of Magic first" stated Neville "I'll came with you"

"I don't think you should, you'll just be put to sleep" said Hermione "I will find that out for myself" They got up and went to History of Magic. When they got there, no one expected what was about to happen.

Ulquiorra sat down in a seat in the front row. Professor Binns floated to the front of the classroom and turned around, he froze in his place. "Wha- what are yo-you do-doing he-re" stuttered Binns. "I'm simply observing the classes and how they are taught. No harm will come to you or your kind when we are here. Unless something happens, you will be left alone." "Thank you" Binns managed to get out before going back to his teaching.

Everyone who was in the room was shell-shocked that something managed to scare a ghost. Because you can't die when you're already dead...right?

 **IMPORTANT: School is hell and I can't update often on weekdays, but will try. Since the Holidays are coming, I won't have much free time to write these stories as much and might be better when they are over. Again sorry, I probably won't have free time to write. Also, I'm sorry, but I can only speak English and some Spanish, again sorry, but please review.**


	4. 4: Classes and a Clue

**Thank you all for reading. Firstly, some pairings would be nice. I don't really care with who, but some exceptions. IchigoxShiro would only be that of brothers. Anyone I deem too young will only start as friendship, but may grow over time. Disclaimers: Characters maybe OOC, but will try my best to keep to their original characters. I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

 **P.O.V: Golden Trio**

When the bell rang, everyone got up to go to Charms. "Did you see how Binns was sacred of him? He's probably a Death Eater" said Ron "I have to agree with Ron. Not a Death Eater, but is something Dark" stated Hermione "I agree too" "I don't think it's polite to speak about someone behind their back" came a monotone voice. They spun around to find Ulquiorra looking at them.

"How much did you hear" asked Hermione "All of it trash" was his reply "Why...you" Ron said in anger. "We're sorry. It's just that, ghosts don't get afriad because they're already dead. But you managd to scare one" stated Hermione. "That's good" At their questioning looks he said "You are cautious of something that isn't natural and not normal. However, I'll tell you now that I'm not a Death Eater. I'm something nither Dark nor Light, but something you all have, that you have of every second of everyday" With that he walked towards Charms.

 **Great Hall: Lunch Time, Genral P.O.V**

Everyone knew what happened in History by time lunch came around. Once again all chattering stopped when Ulquiorra came in. As Ulquiorra went across the Hall, he could feel how afriad, confused and distrusting the students and staff where of him. As he went to sit down he heard something that he never wanted to hear "Hem, hem" he turned around and said "Do you need something for your throat? You have a terrible cough"

A few snickers could be head around the Hall "I don't think it's a good idea to have a dark creature, such as yourself, be around children without a Auror or Ministry official" theToad said "If that is that case, then Kurosaki would at least need one too, because he is far more dark then me" Ulquiorra stated. The Toad looked pale, probably because she remembered the last time they spoke.

Ichigo appeared behind the Toad and said "How about we give them a clue. It'll be more intersting" Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo and said "Alright, but I think Shiro is starting to be a bad influence on you-'He is not'-but I can't do anything about it. Here is your clue 'We are nither Dark nor Light, but something you face when it is time. We are different from the rest because of what we turned into. I'm something that you always have with you, but sometimes don't want. You can bury me, but I will always be there. You sometimes try to deny me, but eventually except me. Ichigo is at the top, with more power then any of us can imagine. He constatly grows stronger, because there is always someone who wants to be him'

With that Ulquiorra turns around and starts eating his food, as if there wasn't just a conversation about what he was. The Toad stomped off in fustration, and Ichigo went to sit at the staff table."Ulquiorra, you don't mind if we look up what you said in the library" asked Hermione. You maybe asking why she said this. Well it's because she is honestly afriad of them. Unlike her compains, she knew that in the clue. Ulquiorra said that they are very powerful, maybe more powerful then Dumbledor himself. She believed that they are.

"I don't see why not. The point is to find out what we are. However, I must say that you won't find Kurosaki speices in any book. He is the only one of his kind, but you might find out what spieces he is made up of" Everyone turned to look at him "What do you mean" asked Neville "I mean exactly what I mean" With that he stood up and walked towrads potions.

 **Potions Class: P.O.V: Ulquiorra**

I sat down next to Hermione, because it seemed her potion would be lest likely to blow up. Snape walked into the room and said "Ciffer, have you ever brewed a potion?" "No" "Why would that be?" "Where I come from, we usually hone our skills in what we are interested in, or what we excel at. As such I found myself more keen in fighting, then potions" It wasn't exactly true, but not exactly false either "Then I suppose you found a good potion partner. Now what we are brewing today is..." The rest of the class passed as normal, while Ulquiorra was making notes in his head.

He sometimes saw the jealous stares from Ron aimed at Neville and the look of contemt from Hermione. He also felt their feelings for the boy. What he found wasn't pleasent. They wanted to use him until he became usless and when he did, they would kill him. He found not an inch of sadness, guilt or others like them in the future for when they did. They were the lowest of trash, right near Aizen.

He knew this could've been him, but it wasn't. He didn't feel anything for Weasly and Granger, they weren't the time and they were trash anyways. For Longbottom he felt a little bit _a little_ of pity for the boy, for he did nothing to deserve it. He did however, feel hate. Hate for Dumbledor for manipulating children, for sticking him with **them**. **Them,** the Dursley's for killing him, when he was four. For making him feel so little emotions, for abusing him and giving him the nightmares.

They were lucky that Kurosaki was there, as his Hallow side wanted to tear them apart. Yes, they were extremely luckly for Kurosaki to be there with him, for he saw Kurosaki as his older brother. Kurosaki made him feel at home whenever he was around and gave him the family he always wanted. For that he found himself always a little happier around him, even though he didn't always show it.

 **More announcements! YAAAAYYY! I'm going to be more busy now that the Holidays are here, but I have a school break in about a week so I hope I can get more chapters out around that time. I also plan on making a Christmas chapter for both this and The Immortals Of Times Past. They will be canon, but before both timelines take place. That is all! GOOD DAY OR NIGHT AND GOODBYE!**


End file.
